


Not Everybody Should be Allowed to Drive

by UrbanNightingale



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bad Driving, Bad Flirting, Driving, First Kiss, High School, Lame attempt at humor, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, high school years, izaya wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanNightingale/pseuds/UrbanNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good idea to have Shizuo and Izaya together in close quarters, least of all a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everybody Should be Allowed to Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Durarara!! or any of its characters

Kyohei Kadota pinched the bridge of his nose as Shinra’s story about perfect headless girls continued. He was way too tired to deal with this. Not that Shinra was the one bugging him the most in the car. Having Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara in the same vehicle was just far more than his patience could take in his current state. He’d hardly slept at all the night before and it was proven to be quite a challenge to keep his eyes open and focused on the road.

“Such a true beauty. Any human being would _have_ to love that!” Shinra exclaimed dramatically. “You get me, right Shizuo?”

“How insensitive, Shinra,” Izaya said with feigned surprise from the passenger seat. “To ask that to the only non-human being here.”

Shizuo growled. Despite having placed the two archenemies as far away from each other as it was physically possible in a car, Izaya kept bugging Shizuo, making Kyohei and Shinra fear it was only a matter of time before the strong blond pulled the moving vehicle apart to get to the raven-haired pest.

Shinra frantically did his very best to calm the raging Shizuo down, resolving to distract him with another story. Eventually the blond lost interest in Izaya and turned his head to look out the window. Izaya frowned and crossed his arms, not at all liking that Shizuo was ignoring him. Kyohei shook his head and allowed his attention to return to the road ahead.

It was going to a long trip to the Water Park and Kyohei was already looking forward to get there so he could finally get some shut-eye. He almost wished his school hadn’t won that free weekend at the _biggest water/amusement park in this part of the world!!!_ He cringed as he remembered the annoying TV commercial for the park. The road ahead was beginning to get blurry. Kyohei blinked as he tried his best to hang on to his consciousness. Next to him Izaya was eying him warily. As fearless as the boy appeared he really was quite conscious of when he was about to get into a bad situation.

“Dota-chin shouldn’t be driving,” he mumbled with narrowed eyes. Shinra brushed him off.

“Of course he should,” he said with big trusting eyes. “He’s a very responsible driver!” 

And with those words the world got far too blurry for Kyohei to see and the car shook as he briefly lost control of the steering wheel.

“That’s it!” Izaya said with a glare. “I’m driving.”

“No way!” Shizuo protested as Kyohei pulled over to allow someone else to drive the car. “I’m not trusting you behind the wheel, Flee!”

“How cruel, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said and stuck out a tongue at the blond. “Have a little faith in me.”

“It might not be such a bad idea, Shizuo,” Shinra tried with a supportive smile. “Izaya does have a valid license.” Unlike Shinra.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes distrustingly at Izaya as the raven took Kyohei’s seat with a satisfied smirk. Izaya was beaming as he realized all the fun he could have.

Though not trusting the new driver entirely, Kyohei leaned his head against the window and fell asleep almost instantly. Shinra worked hard to keep Shizuo from thinking about just who was driving. At least Izaya wasn’t as interested in bugging Shizuo now that he was driving. He grinned smugly as he purposely drove as slowly as it was allowed, annoying as many people as possible.

Pure satisfaction filled the raven as he saw the rage and frustration in the people of the other cars. He laughed joyfully at their distress, earning himself another growl from Shizuo in the back.

“Damn flea!” the blond muttered angrily. “Stop driving so slowly!”

Izaya smirked. “If Shizu-chan insists.”

He sped up significantly, giggling as he heard the gasp of horror that erupted from Shinra. He drove recklessly from side to side as he made his way around the other cars. Shinra whimpered in the back, moving closer to Shizuo.

“Not what I meant, Flea!” Shizuo yelled, pushing Shinra away from his side. Sirens sounded behind them. “Now look what you did!”

Izaya rolled his eyes and pulled over. “Just be quiet, Shizu-chan.”

An officer walked up to the car and Izaya muttered an amused, “watch and learn”. He rolled down the window as the officer approached.

“Well, hello there, officer,” Izaya purred and flashed his most charming smile. Shizuo rolled his eyes from his spot in the back of the car but kept his mouth shut all the same. The officer raised an eyebrow at Izaya’s tone but the raven could tell he was interested by the way he subconsciously leaned closer.

“What can I do you for- excuse me – do for you?” Izaya said, holding a hand to his mouth as he pretended to be embarrassed. He knew very well he was attractive, just as he knew exactly which officers were patrolling these particular roads today and which of them would without a doubt fall victim to his charms. The officer smiled. “Do you have any idea how fast you were going, young man?”

Izaya blinked innocently, running his finger across his lower lip with a fake thoughtful look on his face. The officer’s eyes lingered at his lips and the boy had to do his best to keep from laughing. He just hoped Shizuo and Shinra wouldn’t interrupt the moment and ruin it.

“Oh, gosh,” he exclaimed. “I guess I completely forgot where we were and drove too fast. Oh, I am _so_ sorry, officer.”

He looked at the officer through his thick eyelashes and sent his most suggestive grin. “How could I possibly make it up to you?”

Beads of sweat were forming on the officer’s forehead and Izaya’s grin widened. “J-just drive slower n-next time, a-alright?”

“Of course,” Izaya purred. The stuttering officer quickly removed himself from the car and made his way back to his own vehicle. Izaya turned around to look at Shizuo and Shinra, a triumphant smirk on his face. Shizuo scowled at him.

“And that’s how it’s done,” he grinned. “Now, let’s get moving!”

“No!!” Shinra and Shizuo yelled out in unison. The tall blond left the car and pulled Izaya out.

“I’m driving,” Shizuo hissed as he took a seat behind the wheel. Izaya ran around the car and dragged the sleepy Kyohei out of his seat. Kyohei just shook his head and sat in the back with Shinra.

Izaya barely had time to fasten his seatbelt before the blond started the car, resuming their journey to the water park.

They quickly discovered that Shizuo driving was as even worse idea. He left deep impacts on the steering wheel whenever someone cut him off or drove too slowly.

“My, Shizu-chan. You’re just a living definition of Road Rage, aren’t you?” Izaya teased from his spot next to Shizuo. He was just thrilled to finally sit next to the blond. Kyohei and Shinra really had done their best to keep them separated. If Izaya hadn’t had such good blackmail on their teacher, the two might have actually succeeded in getting him and Shizuo in separate vehicles.

“Shut it, Flea!” Shizuo mumbled dangerously, a low growl erupting from his throat. Izaya was just about to comment when a blue car (that Izaya explicitly remembered teasing earlier) cut them off in a risky manner. That was the final drop for Shizuo who howled in rage and pulled the steering wheel off, throwing it out the window and into the blue car.

Shinra shrieked loudly from the back as the car spun wildly out of control, hitting something on the road and flipping over and into the ditch.

Izaya moaned in pain as he realized he was stuck under something heavy. Frantically he tried in vain to free himself. Next to him, Shizuo was trapped as well.

“Are you guys alright?!!” Shinra yelled as he made his way out of the car. Kyohei got out through the same door as his own was smashed in, suddenly wide awake with adrenalin.

“No, I’m stuck,” Izaya hissed, relieved when he realized he wasn’t hurt – annoyed when he realized that Shinra and Kyohei had gotten out so easily.

“Me too,” Shizuo grunted. Shinra and Kyohei exchanged looks.

“Should we go search for help or stay with them?” Shinra asked Kyohei worriedly. Said guy evaluated the situation carefully.

“Are you guys in pain?” he asked, though mostly referring to Izaya. Shizuo was indestructible. Izaya mumbled something about being mostly fine, though he sounded rather affected by the shock.

“Then we should go see if we can get someone to help them out,” Kyohei concluded and gestured for Shinra to follow him back to the road. The two left the car, Shinra repeatedly casting back worried glances at the scene.

Izaya groaned in frustration as he once more tried in vain to push the large crooked car door off him. Next to him a shriek sounded as Shizuo used his inhumane strength to push himself free. Izaya’s eyes widened in amazement at the display of power. Shizuo sat himself up and stared down at Izaya with a strange look in his eyes. Izaya was suddenly very aware of how impossible it was for him to reach the knife in his pocket. He was – for the first time since he’d met the brute – completely defenseless.

As a way of self-preservation he plastered on his most trustworthy smile. “Well, looks like we’re gonna be late then, huh?”

Shizuo didn’t respond. Instead he sat himself on the door piece keeping Izaya down, making the smaller guy hiss out in pain. Shizuo grinned and Izaya felt his hopes sink as the brute was obviously just as aware of Izaya’s condition as himself.

Changing strategy, Izaya removed the smile from his face and instead resorted to look up at the other from underneath his eyelashes like he had with the officer. Shizuo snorted at him.

“Really? You think I’m gonna fall for that?” he spat.  “When you _just_ did the same thing with that officer?”

“Of _course_ not, Shizu-chan!” Izaya exclaimed, not at all capable of keeping the teasing out of his voice, even in this situation. “You’re _much_ too clever for that.”

Shizuo pushed down on the door piece, making Izaya groan in discomfort. It was very rare for the blond to be this close to him, Izaya thought, noticing the honey in the other’s eyes for the first time.

“You know it’s your fault we crashed anyway,” Shizuo growled, his face now even closer to Izaya’s. The raven could _feel_ the blond’s breath on his cheeks now. His eyes widened in disbelief.

“My fault??” he repeated, for once without the teasing edge to his voice. “You were driving!”

He grunted as Shizuo pushed down on the door again as he leaned closer.

“You were pissing me off!” Shizuo yelled.

“No more than usually!”

“Maybe not, but this time I was dri-uuumph!”

Izaya had successfully stopped Shizuo midsentence as the other’s face had come too close to his own for him to stop himself from kissing the blond. He was half-expecting Shizuo to kill him for real in response.

Not that Izaya would ever admit it, but a part of him had probably wanted to kiss the brute for a very long time. The blond pushed himself away from Izaya, staring down at him with a puzzled expression.

This would be the part where Izaya really, really wished he could have taken off, leaving the other behind while his brain was still processing.

He watched as Shizuo’s expression shifted from surprised, to confused, to angry, and finally to determined. He internally braced himself for the inevitable hit that was sure to come. It didn’t.

He blinked confusedly as warm lips found his own. A strong hand cupped his face and he smirked victoriously into the kiss.

Shizuo growled as he felt the smirk and violently deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through the smirking lips. The hand cupping Izaya’s face moved into the raven hair, nails scraping against the scalp. Izaya moaned and tried to move his arms, now even more annoyed at his immobility. He accidentally whined as he failed at moving.

“GUYS!!”

The sound of Shinra’s yelling from not so far away caused Shizuo to pull away from Izaya. The blond turned his head to the sound and saw the smaller brunette coming nearing the vehicle with Kyohei and another two people behind him. Shizuo looked back down at Izaya who wore a disappointed pout. The blond got off the door, grabbed the sides of it and pulled it off Izaya.

“We found he-“ Shinra began but stopped himself when he saw the two. “Oh, you got out.”

The two boys in the car sent him a very clear ‘well duh’-look as they made their way outside.

“Well, these nice people have offered to give us a ride to the water park!” Shinra said excitedly. The two people behind him smiled pleasantly. Izaya smiled at them but frowned internally as Kyohei made the suggestion that he and Shizuo should be in one car, and Izaya and Shinra in another. Even worse, the others agreed.

As he sat next Shinra in the strange car, he pondered why he’d even kissed Shizuo. Even more importantly; why did it feel like achieving something he’d wanted to do for a very long time? Was that the reason he always sought out the other’s attention? Maybe, he concluded as the car dropped them off at the water park.

Shizuo and Kyohei arrived soon after, and though the blond ignored Izaya entirely, the raven didn’t mind. Someday he would get the opportunity of getting so close to the blond that he could make Shizuo want him again. He’d always been good at getting Shizuo’s attention, and he would continue to pursue it until that happened. No matter how long that might take.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this when my friend Sirup (on ff. net: Sirup the Rising) was driving me home after we’d spend the day making cosplays, and we had a lot of fun imagining the characters from Durarara!! drive a car. This was originally posted on my Fanfiction-account and does have a second smut-chapter... but I never felt the second chapter lived up to the first so I'm still contemplating whether or not to post it here.


End file.
